I'll Take Care Of You From Now On (A Game Shakers Fanfiction)
by gangster1998
Summary: Babe is hurt But Someone cheers her up and changes her life forever. Rated T for minor bad language


**I'll Take Care Of You From Now On. (A Game Shakers Fanfiction)**

 **Hello I'm Gangster1998 and this is my first Game Shakers fanfiction.**

 **Here we go.**

 **Enjoy**

Double G's POV:

I was walking over to Game Shakers to test out the new game they made. When i arrived there i saw that nobody was there, so i decided to wait for them. Then i heard a faint sound, it almost sounded like crying. At first i decided to ignore it but i kept hearing it for 10 minutes, i couldn't stand it anymore.

"Where is that sound coming from?!" Double G said and focusses on the sound. I then found out where it came from, it came from the mini-kitchen. When i got there , i couldn't believe what i just saw. In front of me was a very sad Babe with very messy hair, ripped clothes, scars and bruises, crying her eyes out and hugging her knees while she was hiding her head in them. From that moment i knew something happened.

Babe's POV:

"Babe?" I heard someone say my name and i tensed up, and when i looked up from my position, i was relieved that it was just Double G and not one of the others. "Double G" i said and he kneeled before me to see what's was wrong with me.

"What happened to you?." Since i didn't anyone else but adults to know what happened , i decided to tell him. "What I'm about to tell you is really bad, but I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay i promise" Double G said and i begin to tell the story. "Okay so i went home to my dad since i live alone with him now."

Double G nodded.

"Anyway, i got home and i saw beer bottles all over the floor. When i asked my dad why there were beer bottles all over the floor, he said that he and mom divorced and mom moved out. When i asked him why he said that she said that she doesn't love him anymore because he has never been showing it to her. Then i got mad at him and yelled "WELL MAYBY IF YOU HAD SHOWN YOUR LOVE TO HER FROM THE BEGINNING SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE". When he heard that he got furious at me."

Double G then looked concerned. "He then started to kick me, punch me and stab me with a knife. And then he… (sniff) unbuckled his belt and hit me with it." Double G gasped at that "And then what happened"? He asked. "and then he… he… (sniff),(sniff)"

"He what?" Double G asked.

Babe was about to blow and screamed "HE RAPED ME!" Babe then put her head back on her knees and said "He raped me, but luckily before he could try to kill me, i was able to knock him out and call the cops. After i told them the whole story they arrested him and he went to jail for 20 jears. And after that i ran over to our company so that i could be alone and cry my eyes out while no-one would look for me."

Double G's POV:

After she told me the whole story, I was completely shocked. So I did the first thing that came into my mind. i went on my knees and kissed her forehead , and then i wrapped my arms around her. As i was hugging her, i was lost in my thoughts 'How could he do that to a sweet, innocent girl like her? That basterd, now Babe has no more family. Unless..' I was snapped out of my train of thought by Babe.

"Double G?" Babe said and i looked at her and replied "Yes Babe?" Babe looked at me right in the eyes and said "What am I supposed to do now? I have no home and no family." She then cried in my chest and then i remembered my idea.

"Babe, I have a proposal for you, but you have to hear me out." Babe nodded.

I take a deep breath and begin.

"Okay, since you don't have a family anymore. And since I see you and the other Game Shakers as another part of my family, I'm willing to give you a family that will always love you and care about you."

"What do you mean?" Babe asked

"I mean (takes a deep breath) how would you like it for me to adopt you? That way you will have me as a father and Triple G as your brother. Plus I always wanted a daughter. What do you say?"

As soon as I was finished, Babe was already crying. I hope I didn't say anything wrong.

But before I could say something, she wrapped her arms around me. At first I was shocked but then I accepted it and i wrapped my arms around her.

Babe sobbed and said "I would love to become part of your family." She says and now I was crying.

We stayed in our current position for 5 minutes and when we pulled away, I looked directly in her eyes and said "Don't you worry, we will never hurt you like your father did, ESPECIALLY me."

No-one's POV:

After hearing those words, Babe hugged Double G and he hugged her back once again.

Babe sobbed again and said "I love you, daddy."

He was touched from what he had heard and started crying again.

He then sobbed too and said "I love you too, my sweet, new daugther."

Babe finally has a father that will love her forever.

But most importantly. She has a family that will always love her and found happiness back into her heart. And that all thanks to her favourite father.

THE END

Aww, isn't that sweet. It started terrible but it had a big happy ending. If anyone has a idea for a new fanfiction, please let me know. And no mean comment.


End file.
